The present invention relates generally to electronic garment accessories, and, more specifically to illuminated garments which may be used for advertisement or entertainment purposes.
There is a long tradition for carrying advertising slogans upon the human body, usually in the form of placards or garments with pre-printed messages. Until recently, it has not been possible to provide an illuminated garment capable of displaying a multi-colored programmable message.